Losing You
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Post-DOTM. Everyone has their secrets, especially the Autobots. And one secret is bigger than the rest. Just this one secret can tear them all apart... What does all this have to do with Sam and Carly's daughter?
1. Before, Part 1

_A/N: Okay, so this one just kind of came to me. I know, random, and the way I tell it is random as well. There will be a chapter about before for every chapter that happens in the "present" so to speak. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

_Summary: Post DOTM. Bethany Pruit lost all her memories at the age of 12. All she knows is that she lived with her parents, two dead soldiers, and the Autobots. Now, living with Sam and Carly, secrets begin to surface about her past. What really happened two years ago?_

* * *

><p>Before<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus holds the ravaged body of the neon green youngling to his chassis, energon tears leaking from his optics. Cackling resounds around him, red optics twinkling with enjoyment at his brother's pain.<p>

To Megatron, this was probably the best show he has seen in vorns."So, brother, how does it feel? Does your spark feel the ache of losing your second born? How about I kill your son, as well? Would that distract you?" Megatron cackles at his own brand of humor as blue optics stare at him.

"You." Optimus hisses as his pain turns to rage. He sets the battered body down beside him before standing and glaring at the mech he once cared for. "You did this." His faceplate seems dark and full of hatred and rage, something quite unusual for the caring mech. His battle mask appears, covering his mouth as two cybertronian steel blades appear on his arms. He glares at his 'brother' with burning blue optics. "You will pay for what you have done!" he charges the mech, who in turn readies his own sword and charges also.

::Optimus-:: Static interrupts the mech's comm. message for a second. ::-to base. Heavy damage dealt to Beta-:: Yet again, the message is interrupted by more static. ::-self. Need assisstance. Hurry.::

Ratchet freezes as he receives the comm., startled by how weak his leader's voice sounds. Then, his words sink into Ratchet's processor, before suddenly Red Alert comes running in. And in his arms is an unconscious Elita.

"Ratchet, help! I don't know what happened, one second, everything was fine, but then Elita-"

Ratchet interrupts the frantic mech, "It's Optimus and Beta. You get Elita stable. I'm going to find them. Go find Bumblebee and make sure he is okay as well." And with that, he exits the med bay, dreading what he may find with his leader and the young femme.

* * *

><p>Ratchet found Optimus in probably the worst shape he had ever seen him. There is a huge gash across his torso, starting at his shoulder and ending a few feet above his opposing hip. Liquid energon oozed slowly out of this. It was also painfully obvious to see the damage done to his battle mask and helm. One of his legs was stabbed completely threw, and the blade that was once attached to his left arm was thrown across the old abandoned- and now trashed- warehouse. He sat there clutching something to his chassis.<p>

A small, neon green youngling, covered in liquid energon.

"Optimus, is she-" Ratchet begins but stops as his leader looks up at him with heavy optics.

"She is in stasis lock." Comes his morous reply. "She is in stasis lock..." His voice trails off in disbelief. Beta, his youngest sparkling, who was only about eight vorns old, was in stasis lock.

Ratchet steps forward and kneels down to take the youngling from his comander-in-chief, "Optimus, sir. I need you to hand her to me, okay? I can't help her if you don't let me see her."

Optimus simply nods as Ratchet takes Beta from him.

* * *

><p>:: Ratchet to Autobot base.::<p>

:: This is Blaster, rocking it out at the Autobot base. Whatcha need, docbot?::

:: Prime and Beta have been wounded- Beta's appear to be fatal. I need immediate transport.::

Blaster freezes where he sits in the control room back at the Autobots main headquarters in Iacon. Beta, everyone's favorite little femme, was probably going to die. And, Optimus probably saw it all. Great, he thinks. Just what we need in the middle of this Primus foresaken war.

:: Help is on it's way! You tell bossbot and little bit to hang in there!::

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was quite a calm mech in bad situations for being only fourteen vorns old, but as soon as he felt that jab of pain over his bond with Beta, his younger sibling, he panicked. He immediately rushed out of Iacon, hurrying as fast as he could to her location. The first thing he saw was a beaten Megatron fleeing from the scene.<p>

'Bee lost himself then and there.

Now, the small yellow mech is in hot pursuit of said Decepticon leader, his alt mode speeding over the now rough Cybertronian terrain. He had only been outside of Iacon a few times before, and those few times had been during training with his Father and the Autobots' weapon specialist, Ironhide. So, needless to say, he had no clue where he was at the moment.

Finally, Megatron became aware of his pursuer. He immediately transforms, skidding to a stop while facing the now transforming young yellow mech. He chuckles when he realizes who it is: it's his brother's oldest child, Bumblebee. Oh the sweet irony. Would he really be allowed to cause his brother even more pain in just one cycle?

"Ah, if it isn't my dearest nephew," Megatron cackles in glee. "Come to visit good ole' uncle Megatron?"

Bumblebee growls in rage as he launches himself forwards. His small ion cannon is loaded and aimed at his target that-

Swats him away like a bug.

"Is that all you can do? You should be ashamed! At least the little femme scratched my paint!" Megatron seems to scold Bumblebee.

This simply infuriates the mini-bot even more, and in result he forces himself to stand and charges his 'uncle' once more, this time actually getting in a shot before being swatted aside.

"This is pathetic!" Megatron scowls at his brother's son, frustrated by the mech's recklessness. "Do you not have any self respect? Fight me like a mech, not some emotional little youngling!"

Bumblebee stands once more and glares at the mech before him. "You do not know the meaning of respect! You can never know it's meaning! You harmed your own niece and your brother, and now you are trying to fight me! You deserve to go to Pi-" Bumblebee stops speaking as

Megatron's blade goes straight through his voccoder, and exits the back of his neck, before finally pinning him to the ground."You need to respect your elders," Megatron hisses. "Tell your mother she is next... If you ever speak again." Megatron growls before yanking his blade out of the minibot and transforming. He speeds away just as Bumblebee passes into stasis lock.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so this chapter is rather jumpy because I wasn't too sure how else to write it, sorry. I'm going to go ahead and post the "After" chapter after(haha) this one._

_Peace, Love, and Transformers :D_


	2. After, Part 1

_A/N: The After chapter! Wooh!_

* * *

><p>After<p>

* * *

><p>Sam Whitwicky smiles as his daughter frowns at the pen and paper sitting before her. It is always so funny to watch Bethany get frustrated with something, such as a college report. The fourteen year old was currently in her sophomore year of college because of an IQ that exceeded that of her adoptive family's all put together.<p>

"Beth, it won't write itself." He chuckles at the frustrated teen. She merely looks up at him and scowls.

"Well, you and mum should try writing a paper for theatre class then!" She hisses in a quite obviously fake British accent.

Sam laughs at her once more, "Well, are you done here? The library closes soon, and I think 'Bee is getting tired of waiting." To prove his point, a loud honk could be heard outside, causing Sam to laugh once more.

Bethany Pruit sits and stares a little longer, shooting daggers at the paper with her eyes. Finally, she sighs in defeat before brushing a strand of bright red hair away from ice blue eyes. She grabs the pen and blank sheet of paper and shoves them into her book bag, zips it shut, and then stands up from the table she and her father had been seated at. "Yeah, let's go."

Sam stands also, not bothering with the books that were scattered before him- the librarians would come and get those later. He pushes his chair in before heading towards the entrance, the red head following right behind him. "So, whatcha want to do today, kiddo?" He

inquires as they step out into the late afternoon sunlight."I still have a paper to right for my class on politics, so I'll probably ask Prime a few questions." She looks around before spotting the yellow camaro and running towards it excitedly, Sam laughing as he follows her at a mere walking pace.

"Hey, 'Bee, you won't believe what happened today! I was in Econ," She chatters as she gets into the passenger seat. "And then Professor Norton- the one who has a stick up his aft- had like a fragging processor breakdown! It was hilarious."

Sam gets into the driver's seat and pulls his seat belt on. He sets his hands on the wheel as his Camaro begins to drive itself, and he only half listens to the conversation going on between the radio and the excited fourteen year old. He refrains from laughing at the Cybertronian versions of common Earth swear words that the girl uses, having grown up around them.

Well, he wasn't really sure how well you could say she has grown up around them. She has only lived with Sam and Carly for two years now, and before then...

It's not something any of the Autobots or their human friends bring lets his thoughts drift away from the sad subject of the girl's origins as they drive towards the Autobots main land base.

Towards home.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sunny, Sidees." Bethany greets as she walks into the Rec Room. "Have you guys seen the bossbot?"<p>

The yellow and silver mechs look at her for a second, each smirking before they reply in unison, "Hey, Beta. Want to lend us a hand real quick?"

She rolls her piercing blue eyes at the two mechs, "You know bossbot's rules, I am not allowed near the computers, remember last time you had me try something? Red Alert had sparkattack because he thought Decepticons were attacking! Ratchet almost threw a WRENCH AT ME!" She shakes her head, red hair swinging about, "Not gonna happen, you guys."

The twin corvettes seem to pout, "But ~Bethany~!" They whine in unison.

She rolls her eyes once more, placing her hands on her hips, "What is it?" She can already tell she'll regret this by the look on their faceplates.

"It's a prank on the bossbot," Sunstreaker whispers, leaning down towards the red-head.

"And we need your help getting in his quarters," Sideswipe adds.

"Please!" They beg in unison.

"If I get found out, I'm going to kick your afts into the next vorn!" She hisses at them before giving them a smirk. "You guys know I can't resist a good prank if it involves the bossbot."

The two smirk back before Sunstreaker lowers a servo for the girl to stand upon. She steps on confidently before he sets her on his shoulder. "So, what do you want to do till the master plan is in action?"

"Well, I still kinda need to talk to Optimus about a paper I have to write in my political studies class. So, yeah." She plops down onto his shoulder, leaning against the mech's helm.

Sunstreaker doesn't seem to mind as he walks toward the Autobot leader and his sparkmate's quarters, knowing that one of the two will be there. And if it's Elita, she'll be able to point them in the right direction.

Bethany absentmindedly nuzzles up against the mech's helm, neither noticing or caring. Bethany had always been close to the twins, or at least that's what she'd been told. She couldn't really remember anything from before she was twelve, when her parents died in a Decepticon attack on the base. That's just another thing she was told, she didn't know if it was true or not.

She has a few snippets of memories from before, but they are all very vague. She can remember Bumblebee, but something obviously seems different from her memories. But, she never bothers to ask, just accepting this like she accepts everything else. She also remembers Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1. The two really stick out in her mind, kind of like Bumblebee does; there's something different about them. But, she remembers how loving they were- and still are- from her few memories. They were like another set of parents, at least as far as she can tell.

There were also some memories of other 'Bots, all of whom seem different. Except Sunstreaker, who has always seemed to be the same yellow, pain in the aft mech that was constantly annoying Ratchet and Prime with his twin by his side.

One memory stuck out more than others, the worst of all her scattered, blurry memories. It was scarier than any of her others, and it made the least sense of them all. Optimus always tells her that it's from when her parents died, but she is pretty sure she is quite a few years younger than twelve there. And her dad... Well, something was rather off about it all.

Sunstreaker shifts slightly, jostling the teen out of her thoughts. She struggles for a second to regain balance after the sudden 'bump in the road,' and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have to stop for a second to allow her to situate herself once more.

"You did that on purpose," She grumbles, crossing her arms as she leans against Sunstreaker's helm once more. The playful gleam in her ice blue irises shows her true feelings, though, so Sunny and Sides don't get too worried. When Bethany gets pissed, which doesn't really happen too often, everyone better run for cover. She is either a Pit monster, or will just shut herself away, which scares people more.

The trio passes quite a few people and 'Bots along their way to Optimus and Elitas quarters. A few say 'hello' to the passing troublemakers. Among those few are: Ratchet, General Lennox and his best friend Epps, and, of course, the ever-friendly and energetic Hot Rod and Hot Shot, the biggest daredevils of the Autobot team, second to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The two sets of twins spent many a cycle in the med bay getting looked over.

The N.E.S.T. base was rather spacious, and bright because of all the white walls and annoying lights. Most of the Autobots hung out in the main hangar, even choosing to recharge there, but there were always those exceptions, such as Optimus and Elita, Ratchet, and the late weapons master, Ironhide- a mech Bethany had never 'met', but could vaguely pick out from her memories.

Most people left Ironhide's quarters alone, as if they still hoped he might return. After two years, there's only so much you can hope for without completely destroying yourself mentally and emotionally.

As Bethany begins to think of all the stories she had been told of the courageous mech, they walk down the hall containing all of the Autobots' quarters. Her expression fills with curiosity as they pass Ironhide's quarters on the right and a restricted room on the left. Sunstreaker falls behind Sideswipe a little ways as he seems to freeze next to the door. Sideswipe stops a few yards ahead of us, and Bethany can immediately tell that they are talking through their Bond that they share.

Bethany slaps the side of Sunstreaker's helm, right above his audio receptor. "Stop hiding things from me! You know I hate it when you guys do that, and you know very well why I do!"

Sunstreaker winces, as does his silver twin. Bethany gives them both a stare that everyone is familiar with and no one enjoys being on the receiving end; only two people are ever on the sending side: Bethany and Optimus. And, as soon as they think about the similarity, a wave of sadness passes over the two.

/Maybe tonight isn't the best time to pull that prank./ Sideswipe comments over their Bond.

/Why not, Sides?/ Sunstreaker inquires, all the while chattering with Bethany about Primus knows what as the trio walks farther down the empty hall.

/It's Tuesday, you know very well what that means./

/Slag it. Why didn't you say something earlier?/

/I forgot!/

/You're not allowed to forget! Besides, you have a fraggin' computer for a brain, you shouldn't forget!/

/Says the 'Bot who forgot Beta's birthday last year./

/Ya' know what, Sides? I didn't-/

"You're doing it, again!" Bethany screams into Sunstreaker's audio receptor, making him wince once more.

"Slag it, femme! What the Pit?" He yells as Sideswipe removes Bethany from his shoulder and he massages the area around his poor audio receptor. "I'm sorry that there are just somethings you aren't allowed to know about! You don't run the fraggin' place! I understand that you hate secrets because that's what your whole existence is- a secret- but you need to get over it!" Sunstreaker yells, his now indigo looking optics burning with anger.

Bethany cringes in Sideswipe's grasp, a familiar hurts expression gracing her ice blue eyes. She simply replies with a nod of her bright red hair before motioning for Sideswipe to set her down. "I'm sorry," she mutters before walking in the opposite direction, completely forgetting her paper or the prank that she would've done. The only thing on her mind was what Sunstreaker had said,

_"I understand that you hate secrets because that's what your whole existence is- a secret- but you need to get over it!"_

He was right; for her, her existence is a secret. The only things she had from before were her memories.

And one memory haunts her existence.

* * *

><p><em>Peace, Love, and Transformers :D<em>


	3. Before, Part 2

_A/N: I'm not sure if I said this before, but all the chapters that are flashbacks will be short. Sorry about that, but... well frankly, I am lazy. Anyways, sorry for not updating in like forever. That I blame on only having one computer in the house and my mom running a business on eBay ._

* * *

><p>Before (Bethany's POV- Bethany's Memory)<p>

* * *

><p>There's not much light, so it's hard for me to see much of anything. There is an odd static at the edge of my vision, and an insistent whirring in the back of my mind. I can't seem to place exactly what is wrong, but I know it isn't good. The main reason for my doubt of the "greatness" of the situation is my lack of feeling throughout my body.<p>

I try to focus my vision, and have little success; but, I have just enough success to make out some of my surroundings around the ever present static. None of it seems familiar, and it startled me further because of the fierceness in the bright red orbs overlooking me. I can just barely make out the mech's faceplate's sharp features, jagged edges similar to that of a knife. There's a smirk on his face that sends waves of worry through my weak spark- I mean heart. That's an odd slip up, but not uncommon for me.

A huge claw scrapes across my cheekplate- cheek- and a metallic screeching resounds off of any surface nearby. I cringe at the sound, wondering why no pain accompanies it. I let out a pitiful squeak as a claw drags itself over my neck, slicing it open. I still don't seem to register any pain from these actions.

"P-please. Stop." I whine, my voice broken because of the damage to my throat. There's an odd metallic twinge to my voice that isn't usually as strong as it is now.

A gruff voice replies with a sinister chuckle, and the red optics- because, what else could they be?- seem to mirror amusement. "Not until your father is here. I want him to see-"

"Megatron!" A familiar voice yells, a loud crash accompanying it.

The fierce mech leaves my extremely limited line of sight as his cackle bounces off of all the nearby surfaces once more, and vibrating my ever fading spark- heart-, "Ah, there you are, brother. Glad you could make it!"

"Megatron, you have gone too far this time!" The voice cries, and I hear a huge dose of distress in it. There is a series of metallic footsteps, before I hear a clank, followed by a groan and a loud thud.

"Not so fast, brother. I'm not quite done yet." The voice- whom I'm assuming is Megatron, the decepticon leader who was killed the same day my parents were, which only makes this memories explanation seem more false- growls, and I feel claws wrap around me tightly, and lift me up. Finally, I seen capable of feeling something, although I pray it won't become as harsh as the other actions probably were. I squirm a little, all the while trying to focus my now completely static-covered optics- eyes- but energon- blood, gosh, I mix things up in this memory a lot- loss seems to be weakening all my systems-I'm not even sure how I should correct that one...

"P-please..." I whisper, my metallic-sounding voice awefully quiet. "Just stop it."

There's a squeeze applied to my body, but I can barely feel it. I feel all different parts of my body being torn and ripped as his grip on me tightens and I scream, finally feeling pain rip through my small frame.

"Beta!" That familiar voice yells the nickname Optimus, Elita, Bumblebee, Sunny and Sides often call me. I still can't pinpoint who is speaking, though, and it frustrates me to no end. "Megatron, please stop!" I scream once more as the hand grips me even tighter, something I had thought impossible. I honestly wish I couldn't feel anymore right now, it hurts so badly. "Brother, please! Don't do this!"

"Ah! Please! Just stop it!" I scream as his grip tightens around me. I can barely think straight as blackness engulfs my vision and blurs my processor- mind- while I cry for mercy.

"Megatron!" Comes the enraged call of the familiar voice, and the easily recognizable sound of a cannon being loaded comes with it. "Let. Her. Go."

Some of the tension applied to me lessens, though I'm so far gone right now, I barely notice. There's another faint cackle before I feel the grip disappear completely and wind rush around me. "Catch!" Megatron cackles.

"Beta!" Comes that familiar call of the nickname once more as more faint steps sound through the static that fills my audio receptors- ears, gosh!- rush to me, and a pair of firm arms wrap around me. The person clutches me to their chestplate- chest- and I feel their spark- heart- thrumming against my form. I feel comfort flood through me, and it obviously isn't mine. And worry accompanied with fear comes with the comforting feeling. And a single drop of wetness was able to tickle my nervous system before I couldn't feel anything again.

"Beta," The voice mumurs morosely. "Stay online."

"I'm sorry... I didn't listen," I whisper, before I slip into stasis lock.

* * *

><p>. Peace, Love, and Transformers :D<p> 


	4. After, Part 2

After (Bethany's POV)

* * *

><p>I hate Sunstreaker. Hate him. Love the mech to death, but I hate him. He plagues my mind as I curl up in the corner of the old storage room that contains nothing but dust and a huge old box, my knees to my chest as my fingers draw odd symbols in the dust around my spot. I glance around at all of what I've written, now and from previous visits. A light coat of dust coats the older ones, seeing as I haven't had to come here in almost a month.<p>

Last time the reason I came was also because of Sunstreaker. Optimus had come and found me just sitting in this corner, drawing weird symbols. He seemed startled when he saw me in the room, and even more so when he saw my drawings. He had inquired why I was there.

* * *

><p><em>"Because Sunny was yelling at me." I whisper, pulling my knees tighter to my chest with my thin arms.<em>

_Optimus turns on his holoform, a tall, russet colored haired man in a red sports jacket and blue jeans with peircing ice blue eyes. The man kneels before me in the dust and eyes me with a heavily worried expression. "Why?" He asks, his eyes never leaving my own. I try to avert my gaze, but his hand grips my chin and forces me to face him once more. "You can tell me, Beta."_

_I give a small smile at the name only a reserved few are allowed to call me. "It was nothing, OP."_

_He looks at me for a second before doing something that shocks me._

_He pulls me into a tight hug with his holoform. One hand holds me close as the other runs it's- amazingly solid- fingers through my hair, brushing my bangs farther from my face. His eyes gaze into my own and loving crosses through them, and a wave of it also flows over me._

_"You don't have to be strong around me, Beta. You should know this." He attempts to comfort._

_I snuggle my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his red-clad torso. "I know. But, I have to around others." I sigh, tightening my grasp around the mech's holoform. "I don't even remember why, but I just know that I do. I bet you know how it feels, don'tcha?"_

_"I do, little one, I do. But, it is because I have many soldiers beneath me who look up to me for good advice in a time of need, not someone whose emotions get the better of them. So, I have to be calm." He whispers into my ear as he holds me close, much like a father might hold their child._

_"I know," I reply, burying my face in red fabric. It is so soft and smooth for merely being a holoform. "Thanks, Da-Optimus." I quickly catch the odd slip-up, praying to every god out there that Optimus will not notice._

_I can catch a quick flash of something- sadness, I think- in his eyes as I look up at him, but the emotion is immediately gone. He gives me a nod before speaking, "You are very welcome, Beta. But, I wish to ask you a few things."_

_I feel my heart skip a beat as I look away before nodding an okay, unable to speak. I stare blankly at some of the random symbols I drew. Optimus does not make me turn and face him this time._

_"Why did you come here?"_

_I sit there silently for a second before reaching one of my hands to a symbol on the ground, and I retrace over it. I sigh, "I just... Feel whole when I'm here. It's really confusing, I know." I wrap my arm back around him, snuggling my head against his chest once more. For some reason, he seems oddly tense._

_After a second of awkward silence, he relax and asks another question, "Do you know what those symbols are?"_

_I look up at him, confused beyond belief. My head tilts a little to the side, "What do you mean? They're just random little doodles for me."_

_He grabs my shoulders, and holds me away slightly, but I still stay seated on his lap. "Beta, that is Cybertronian. Do you want to know what it says?"_

_"Cybertronian?" He gives me a curt nod, and I can see the immense pain in his optics. "Can you really tell me what it says?" Another nod. "Well, can you please translate them?"_

_He sighs, and motions for me to stand. I do so, careful not to step on my precious doodles, Optimus simply deactivating his holoform. His mech form extends a digit to one symbol in the dust and looks at me with ice blue optics. "This symbol means 'to apologize' or 'I apologize', depending on how you use it. In this case, it means 'I apologize'." He motions to the rest, "This is all of the things you are apologizing for."_

_I look up at him after retracing the one symbol he pointed out. "Can you read them all to me?"_

_"Sure. This one..."_

* * *

><p>I sigh as I finish tracing one last symbol in the dust. I remember what this symbol means: Love. It doesn't look like it should mean love, but it does. It looks like it would mean death or something. But, that one looks a lot different.<p>

I look up as the door creaks open and metallic footsteps echo off of the surfaces. I smile as the mech comes into view, "Hey, Optimus. Fancy seeing you here."

He looks at me and worry seems to cloud his optics, before his optics rest upon a phrase written closest to me. He leans down a little and smirks, pointing at the symbols. "Aren't you a little too young for that?" Sometimes, I do enjoy how normal Optimus acts around me. Right now, however, I do not.

I frown, my eyebrows furrowing. "You find this funny?" I grip my knees to my chest tightly, frustrated by the fact that the yellow mech is once again on the forefront of my mind. "The fraggin' mech pisses me off sometimes."

Optimus chuckles before activating his holoform. The man sits next to me on a patch of empty, but dust-covered, concrete floor. He places his left arm around my shoulders and pulls me so I'm leaning my red mess of hair on his shoulder. "Sunstreaker cares about you. It is obvious that he does. He just has a temper." He catches the frustrated look I am giving him and continues, "I'm not excusing his behavior; he does need to get some self-control. I am simply stating the facts. How long have you known Sunstreaker now?"

"2 years. That I remember, anyways." As I say this, Optimus tenses up, and a look of pure sadness crosses his typically stoic face. "Bossbot?"

"Beta, tell me what is the first memory you have." He orders somberly.

"Of you, Elita and 'Bee." I answer, not even thinking twice about my reply.

"And your next."

"Sunny, Sides and 'Bee."

"Have you not noticed anything weird about these memories?" He grabs my shoulders and moves me so I'm before him.

I sit there and stare at the the oddly desperate holoform. "Well, of course I have. There isn't a single human in any of them, and everyone seems so much... Different. Except for Sunny. His only difference is his height. And, that day I got really hurt. My dad doesn't sound... Well, like I assume he would. His voice sounds like... Well, someone else I know. I just can't pinpoint who." I furrow my eyebrows once more, frown, and scrunch my nose up a bit. My eyes meet the holoform's once more, "Why does it matter?"

He simply shakes his head before his holoform disappears. I turn my attention to the mech beside the door and give him a questioning look. His optics linger on me, and a feeling of hurt and betrayal passes over me as he averts his gaze and walks away.

And I begin to write another set of symbols. I only know a few symbols, but this is what the part I understand says:

"I'm sorry ... Almost died. I didn't want to argue that ... I'm sorry I can't remember. I'm sorry that... Die, again. I'm sorry, Dad."

I don't even understand what I mean in most of the words I can translate, but I know that I do in fact mean it.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the N.E.S.T. compound is much like it would be at your average high school. Everyone going through lines to get food and to the vending machines for drinks. There were dozens of tables, most human sized, but there were a few transformer sized ones. That was one of the obvious differences. The other was all the soldiers. High schools don't generally have soldiers.<p>

Then, of course, there is me and my family. We always eat with Lennox and Epps, along with their families. I'm older than all of their kids, but it's still really fun to hang with them. They are pretty funny, but not quite as funny as Sunny, Sides, and 'Bee.

I hear the clanking of one 'Bot pushing another over, then a chorus of metallic laughter. I look up, red bangs just slightly blocking my view. What I see through the red makes me fall on the cold, concrete floor laughing. All eyes were on me for a second, as I roll on the disgusting floor laughing at the sight in the doorway.

Sunstreaker with a bucket over his head and pink paint dripping down his face and chest plates. Needless to say, the vain mech looks _**PISSED**_.

"Sunny- Ha!- You look- Hahaha!- Like, A FEMME!" I manage to get out between tears and laughter.

The mech glares at me from where he desperately get some of the paint off with his 'handy dandy rag.' His eyes fall upon the rag and then to me, and a smirk I know too well dance upon his faceplate. "Maybe I should help YOU look like a femme instead of... Well, you."

And in a second, my face is covered by a pink paint-drenched rag, some of it even entering my mouth. I stay still in shock as the people at my typical table laugh at our antics.

"It is _**ON**_, Sunstreaker," I choke out as everyone laughs at my now pink hair and the angry expression on my face.

"Like to see you try, Beta!" Sunstreaker calls back as he smirks at me. He gives me a thumbs up, before realizing that his thumb is pink and turning to smack his brother upside the helm. "You slaggin' glitchhead! How would you like it if I messed up your paintjob?"

Sideswipe cringes away, "It was just a prank, bro. Chill. It'll come off."

"It'll come off? Chill? Is that all you have to say for yourself, you-" Sunstreaker begins to go on one of his seemingly random psychotic rages.

"Sunstreaker! Calm down, _**NOW!**_" I yell, standing up and pulling the huge polishing rag off of my once red hair.

The mech whips around, and his optics seem haunted. Sideswipe and the other Autobots in the cafeteria have a similar expression on their faceplates. It makes it even worse to see Optimus and Elita staring at me like I'm some alien lifeform; I'm kind of used to it from the others.

"B-beta?" Sunstreaker seems to choke out the nickname. "Is that... You?"

"What'd you mean, Sunny?" I ask, confusion really taking over now. What the hell is going on? I look around the now silent cafeteria, only to see everyone else is looking at me like...

Like they're scared.

"Beta, you just spoke-" Sunstreaker begins, but is cut-off by his twin.

_"-in Cybertronian."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BUM BUM BUM!<br>_**


	5. Before, Part 3

_New Summary! : Post-DOTM. Everyone has their secrets, especially the Autobots. And one secret is bigger than the rest. Just this one secret can tear them all apart... What does all this have to do with Sam and Carly's daughter?_

* * *

><p><strong>Before, Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Beta?" The young gold mech cries as he sees his little green friend on the med berth. The distressed youngling is held back by his red twin, who also has tears trickling down his faceplate for his little friend. "Let me go, Sides! I have to see her!"<p>

"Sunny," Sideswipe murmurs, too sad to make his voice any louder. "I'm sorry." The red younling tightens his grip around his brother's torso, fearful that he may try harder to get away. He knows how much Sunstreaker cares for the other youngling, and he also knows how much he is hurting right now. He feels all of it through their Bond.

"Let. Me. Go!" Sunstreaker cries as he tries to hit his brother with one of his elbows, but just continues to fail. He finally goes limp as the Autobots' CMO walks in.

Sideswipe continues to hold his twin as he turns to see the medic wheeling in yet another member if their leader's family: Bumblebee. The little yellow mech lies motionless, his vocoder ripped clean out and lying in pieces on the med berth next to him.

It's almost enough to drive Sideswipe to insanity's edge. But, he keeps strong for his brother and their friends.

"Is he...?" Sideswipe's voice trails off, too afraid to say the words around his still unstable brother.

/You can say whatever you want around me, Sides./

Sideswipe sighs inwardy. /Sunny, I'm just worried about you./

/Don't worry. I'm fine. Beta's fine. 'Bee's fine. Everyone is fine./

"Bumblebee will be just fine with some rest and a few repairs. Beta will take some time, but I'll have her fixed eventually. You can count on that, Sunstreaker." Ratchet declares as he pulls out one of his many tools and begins looking over the little yellow mech.

"Can I see Beta?"

Sideswipe nearly jumps out of his armor at his brother's sudden decision to talk. He looks to where his brother no longer struggles in his grasp. "Sunny, I don't-"

Ratchet cuts him off, "Sure, kid. But, I'm bringing a sedative just in case."

"Ratchet, I don't-" Sideswipe is cut-off once more.

"Thanks, Ratchet." Sunstreaker wiggles out of Sideswipe's grasp, "I'll be on my best behavior."

/That's a lie, bro./


	6. After, Part 3

**After, Part 3 (Sunstreaker's POV)**

* * *

><p>"Beta..." I whisper, the name lingering on metallic lips as I online my optics. It takes a second, but I can eventually see my surroundings.<p>

The med bay, in all it's glory. Great.

/Sunstreaker! You're up! I'll be right there!/ Comes the voice of my now silver twin over our Bond. His voice seems panicked, and slightly relieved. /You scared all of us, Sunny./

I lie there, thinking over my twin's comment. What had I done to scare everyone? The last thing I remember is...

Beta. Or, well, Bethany.

* * *

><p>"-in Cybertronian." Sideswipe finishes off my thought, just as he had countless times before. But, this time is different. This time, it is about something very important to me.<p>

It's about Beta. MY Beta, not the shell that Ratchet has been keeping online for a little over six vorns now, but the body that her mind currently occupies. The young, seemingly human, fourteen year old femme with fiery red locks that reach just below her shoulders and add a beautiful contrast to her brilliant, piercing ice blue eyes. Her flawless, pale white- almost silver- skin that glistens beautifully in the light of this solar system's star. Her typical neon green sports jacket adorns her skinny frame over a black tank top. She wears matching neon green running shorts over black dance tights and black ballet flats. She has a dance class after dinner today, one that I would be taking her to.

Unfortunately, seeing as she just scolded me in cybertronian after I freaked out because of a prank Sides pulled on me, I don't think I'll be taking her.

Seeing as I also threw a pink paint-covered polishing shammy at her, I don't think she'd want me to take her anyways.

"What?" She says, confusion thicker in her voice than the air around any of the old factories back on Cybertron. She says this in Cyberyronian just as she had the last few things she said, and doesn't even notice.

Every one of the humans in the cafeteria does, though.

Sam Whitwickey, the human male standing in as her adoptive 'father', stands where he sits next to his wife, Carly at the table. "Bethany? 'Bee, what's she saying?" The brunet's expression shows as much confusion and fear as everyone else's.

"She" -static- "yelled" -more static as the yellow and black scout tries desperately to speak- "at Sunny." Bumblebee rubs where his vocoder is located under wires in his neck subconsciously.

"Is everyone planning on ignoring my question? Or is someone gonna explain what the hell is going on?" Beta- also known as Bethany in her current form- says, finally in the human tongue known as English. Her hands go on her hips, jutting out slightly to the side as she glares up at me. "Well, Sunny?"

I stare at the little 'human' for a few more moments before opening a comm. to Optimus.

::How long can we hide this from her, Optimus?::

::As long as it will take Ratchet to finish repairs.::

::No offense, sir, but you CAN'T let this go on any longer! 'I' won't let this go on any longer.::

::Sunstreaker, you won't tell her. That's an order.::

My helm whips around to face the CIC of the Autobots, and I give him a look of utter disbelief. The femme was his own slaggin' daughter, for Primus' sake. I quickly shut the comm. link, before turning back to the impatiently waiting young femme. She gives me one of her infamous, 'You better not even THINK about it', looks.

"Well, Sunny? Any day now." She seems to chastise me, a smirk gleaming in her eyes. Typical ole' Beta, even as a sparkling on Cybertron, I was wrapped tightly around her little neon green finger. Now, I'm wrapped around her little, artificial-skin covered finger, still her ever loyal minion.

I sigh, before leaning down slightly and setting a servo down in front of her. "Fine. Climb-" I stop with what I was about to say as she hops gracefully onto the palm of my servo and taps it impatiently, gesturing for me to raise her to my shoulder. I roll my optics, a habit I picked up from the humans, and comply to her unspoken request.

I turn to leave as she settles on to my shoulder, but stop as a servo grips my other shoulder. I turn to see Optimus, a serious look on his faceplate. "Sunstreaker, that was an order."

I shrug his servo off of my shoulder, turning away once more. "C'mon, Sides. We're going."

/Sunny, maybe you should-/ My twin begins to suggest over our Bond, but I cut him off.

/Try to stop me, Sideswipe. All of you can go ahead and try./ I hiss mentally, walking out of the cafeteria and to the secret location of Beta's real body.

But, I freeze as I hear Beta gasp in my audio receptor, before she crumples backwards. I spin around to catch her, and find her scooped up in Optimus' servo as Ratchet steps forward. I see a needle, one attached to a vile filled halfway with sedative. I instinctively step backward, my left servo quickly shifting into the form of my favorite Cybertronian blade. I crouch slightly, getting into a defensive position. A feral growl escapes from my vocoder, before words finally form.

"Give Beta back."

Ratchet steps forward, readying his EMP gun on his right arm with his free left servo. "Sunstreaker, I do NOT want to use this." He warns, stepping forward once more as Optimus walks away with the limp little femme.

I growl before launching myself over Ratchet, thankful that the ceiling is rather high at the N.E.S.T. base. I clear his head, and reach, with ease, and flip before landing crouched behind him. I begin to charge towards Optimus, but freeze in my tracks.

Ratchet had just barely managed to whip around and catch my arm with his sedative-loaded needle just in time. I crumple forward, landing with a loud thunk as a soft veil of blackness encircles my processor and optics.

* * *

><p>"Slaggin' femme," I grumble, rubbing my arm subconsciously. "Find out the truth already! Or I'll tell you myself!"<p>

If only I could just get away with it...


End file.
